board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Baubeta's Top Ten Words
These are baubeta's Top Ten Words Randomly Taken Out of the Dictionary ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Words 1) Aerial photograph, n: A photograph taken from an aircraft or satellite in flight. Also known as aerophoto. Oooo….kay. Well, at least this proves that these words are random. Interesting this word is because I don’t like photography, and I don’t like planes (although I suppose aerial more closely relates to the sky, which I do like quite a bit). I don’t like photrgraphy because last year, I took a photo class at school. I got a B- in the class, but that’s not really why I disliked it. I disliked it because it was run by an 68 year old ****er named Tom. Guy was gross in that he obviously had MAD game throughout his life and even near 70, was still probably ****ing one high-school girl a year. It was really gross and creepy to see these girls one after another hug this creepy old man. You think I’m joking, I swear to god he was getting laid. They would stay over at his house with him all the time, and I’ve discussed this with many people. At 68, the guy was getting more ass than me (0)…**** YOU Tom. I don’t like airplanes because they scare me. I’m like John Madden, only my fear doesn’t come because I’m fat. 9/11 really scared me when it happened, and although I’m not afraid of being in any type of building (tall, in New York, or containing an identical building next to it, for instance) I don’t like planes and probably never will. 2)burg, ' ''n: Informal: a city or town A city OR town?!?! What a completely useless word! What kind of word specifically makes something less detailed to no real gain? Seriously, why would someone want to use this word except that you want to drag out a conversation with a girl. '''3) Aweary, adj: weary or tired Irony here. See, as a youngin I was prescribed Adderall to treat my ADHD. Initially I was supposed to take these pretty blue pills five times a week, once every school-day morning. I didn’t like that. Instead, I found I liked taking none every school-day morning, and taking 5 every Friday night…up my nose. 4)Government, n: the political direction and control exercised over the actions of the members, citizens, or inhabitants of communities, societies, and states; direction of the affairs of a state, community, etc.; political administration (http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/government for 8 whole more definitions) There was a republican debate tonight. It was fine. I could rank them on “credible features” such as views, reputation, and promise, but this is America! Instead, I will give each candidate a word of there own from the dictionary…then rank the words…and also them because they’re not connected like that baby on the nurse on Southpark. 5) Hoop, n: A circular band or ring of metal, wood, or other stiff material LOLOLOLOLOL, stiff material. You know what game that word reminded me of? Skip-it! Remember that stupid toy that you would steal from your sister and suck at? (http://images.amazon.com/images/P/B000056BSV.01.LZZZZZZZ.jpg) *For the unknown, and pedos.* Here’s the best thing I have from this toy. I only know the first verse of the song from the commercial (SKIIIP-IT! SKIIIIP-IT!) To compensate, I added in the second line from the only other 90’s toy I could think of (More fun than, a pillow fight!) Thus, for like the last five years, I occasionally think-sing “SKIIIP IT! SKIIIIP-IT! More fun than, a pillow fight!) Seriously, do it yourself, the two actually mesh quite nicely. 6) Waff, n: a puff or blast of air Damnit…damnit…damnit. Next word was waffles. In short, this word is one of those that is never actually used except to better pimp other nouns, thus making it closer to an adjective (a waff of air is the only use I can think of for this word). The **** are these and why don’t they have their own name or clause? Another word for this is the word bunch. In the sentence: a bunch of chickens. Is bunch REALLY a noun? …This word sucked, and I had nothing to write, sorry. 7) Quail, n: a small, migratory, gallinaceous game bird I had quail babies live at my house once. I live in a bit of a farmy area in California, and we get a lot of random animals here. One year, about 2003 a family of beautiful brown birds showed up. We quickly ID’d them as quail. I was actually a big fan of these guys, as I got to watch them grow from little feathered balls, to majestic flying creatures. Pretty much every day I watched the mommy and daddy quail run around with their kids, gathering food in the like. Then one day my cat every single one. Lol owned 8)Prance, V:to spring from the hind legs; to move by springing, as a horse. I hate horses. Hate everything about them. I don’t think this is really the animals fault, but instead the fault of the people who ride them. I have completely ****ing hated every female who rides horses. From that one fat girl who was in my photo class and would never stop crying, to that realllllly cute asian girl who decided she didn’t feel like eating anymore and babely escaped with her life when she finally collapsed a year ago (still ana). Now I’m pretty sure she has herpes and she just is a waste of nice ass. Ya know what, I don’t really mind horses. Not a fan, but whatever, 9)cropped, ' ''the cultivated produce of the ground, while growing or when gathered I don’t know about plants. But this word is similar to the name Mirco Crocop, and he’s an ass! This man was the match that lit the dynamite of my beloved PrideFC being tranced on and owned by the UFC. This meathead went in there last April with a strait-up jobber and get owned by his own finisher. Then he comes back and loses to not only a jobber, but a jobber that can’t go to the ground, and that was specifically picked to lose. And what happens? The jobber wins again via kick to balls and subsequent murder. You suck Mirko Crocop, and I hope you die. '''10)copious, adj:large in quantity or number; abundant; plentiful Things I like copious amounts of Drugs, food, alchohol, this list being done, video games, school (lol not really), fun,…other stuff. Basically I want this list to be done…so it is. IN CONCLUSION: There you have…This list when from funny, to not funny, to ****, to sub-****. The key here I suppose, is that yall should go watch 24. Seriously, go get the DVD or torrent and watch season 1 tonight. I don’t really like season 1 (2>3>5>4>1>6) but it’s still really great. Category: Lists